Users of communication devices desire to take part in shared billing plans to keep down expenses. The communication devices in one example comprise mobile phones, personal digital assistants, soft phones, and computers. The shared billing plans in one example comprise one or more of a shared mobile group plan and corporate shared plan. A user of the users of the communication devices in the shared billing plans comprises a primary user. For example, the primary user pays for expenses of the shared billing plan.
The primary user in one example may wish to set one or more restrictions on one or more communication sessions that the users of the communication devices can partake in. For example, the shared billing plan may allow the primary user to set the restrictions for the communication devices in a communication network. The restrictions in one example allow the primary user to block one or more of an outgoing call, an incoming call, and a time period for a call. As one shortcoming, the users of the communication devices are aware of the restrictions. As another shortcoming, the primary user is not able to monitor communication sessions of the users of the communication devices of the shared billing plan. For example, the primary user is not aware of an attempt to place a blocked call. As yet another shortcoming, the primary user is not able to update the restrictions easily and/or quickly.
Thus, a need exists for a user of a shared billing plan to set one or more restrictions on one or more communication devices of the shared billing plan. A further need exists to enable the user to monitor one or more communication sessions of the one or more communication devices.